My Hero
by PromiseMeTheStars
Summary: Logan accidently calls bandanas stupid to James' face, and the self proclaimed "Bandana Man" doesn't like it one bit. He decides to punish Logan, wether he likes it or not. Oneshot/Slash.


Logan sat at his desk in a trance, for some reason doing homework has always been peaceful for him. Actually, any kind of school work in general gave him a sense of calmness. He was completely focused on his biology paper when the door swung open. James walked into the room and started searching for something.

"James, could you be a little more quiet? I'm trying to do my paper for bio."

The brunette turned to him, "I'll be out in a minute, alright? I'm looking for something."

"Whatever, just make it quick."

Sighing, Logan turned back to typing his paper. A couple minutes passed and James was still making noise trying to find what he was looking for. Many grunts of frustration came of the taller boy's mouth as he made a mess of his side of the room. Logan turned to him again, "What exactly are you looking for?"

"A bandana."

"...that's why you're making a mess of your side? Which! I hope you clean up."

Another grunt out of James' mouth, which Logan thought was cute. Then again, everything lately that James has done was cute to him.

"I'm having a bad hair day. I just need something to make it better!"

"Hmmm..I think I have one." Logan got up and walked to his dresser. He rummaged around for a minute until the brunette saw him pull out a black bandana. This caused him to raise an eyebrow.

"Since..when do you have one of my bandanas?" he asked.

"I uhm...just found it laying a-around. And I uh...thought I'd keep it s-safe."

"You're so cute when your stutter, Logiebear." the taller boy smiled as he walked closer to the nervous dark brown haired boy in front of him. "So..so..cute."

"...what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing. But I do have one question."

"What?"

"Did you keep that just because it smelled like me?"

Logan blushed even heavier, who did James think he was?

"N-No! I can't believe you'd think that! God, you're so egotistical!"

James smirked and stroked Logan's cheek, "So I'll take that as a yes. I bet you get hard for me."

Taken back by surprise, Logan pulled away. "What the hell are you doing? Just stop it James, and get out! You have your stupid bandana."

Something changed in James' mood instantly, Logan sensed it. The smile faded from James' face as Logan felt himself being pushed back on his bed. "Take that back you little bitch."

"T-Take what back!"

"You called bandanas stupid, Bandana Man doesn't like that."

It took Logan a minute to realize what James was talking about, since it was when they first moved to the Palmwoods that James declared himself "Bandana Man". And it was then right there that he realized he made the biggest mistake of his life possibly.

"J-James.."

"It's Bandana Man to you. Now say it, bitch."

"Say w-what?"

"Sorry!"

"J-James I'm s-"

"Forget it, I got something else in mind."

Before Logan knew it, James' bandana was tied around his mouth as a gag. His eyes widened as he felt James trying to slip off his shirt. Trying so desperately to speak up, it came out muffled. He knew he was James' bitch from that moment on.

After his shirt was slipped off and James removed his own, he started working on Logan's pants. It was shameful that Logan was starting to get hard from this. As the brunette unbuttoned and slid down the shorter boy's pants, a huge smirk came back to his face.

"And you said I don't make you hard...little liar. You deserved to be punished, don't you?" he said while cupping Logan's crotch. That caused Logan to reply with a short high pitched squeak.

James leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Mmm, I knew you'd like that sound of that." He then slipped Logan's briefs down a little and released his cock. The response Logan gave was a soft gasp, obviously he was sensitive. James wrapped his rough hand around Logan's member and stroked it softly.

The bandana slipped away from Logan's mouth, allowing the boy to speak again. "J-James!"

James put his free hand over Logan's mouth immediately, "Call me Bandana Man."

Another squeak tried to escape the dark brunette boy's mouth, he nibbled on James' hand a little.

"Oh so you like it rough? Huh, slut?"

Logan obediently nodded as James flipped him over onto his back. The taller boy was now hovering over him as he slipped one of his fingers into Logan's mouth.

"Suck."

He of course did as he was told, sucking lightly then fiercely.

James closed his eyes as he was getting aroused, "Fuck! You'd make a great cocksucker, babe." He then took his finger out of Logan's mouth and began to unzip his own jeans. Logan watched anxiously, he's always wondered how big James was. If James' dick was as big as his ego, then he would probably be hung like a horse.

When Logan snapped back to reality, James was in nothing but his briefs. A bulge was clearly visible; he was a little bit bigger than Logan, but definitely way thicker. That caused Logan to gulp, the thought of that in him made his stomach do jumps.

"Sit up and suck me off." James demanded while stroking himself. Logan shakily obeyed and sat up, just looking at the size of that thing made Logan harder. James pressed the tip of his cock to Logan's lips, "Open."

Again, Logan did as he was told.

Since he was a virgin, it was really awkward since he didn't know what to do. James started to thrust into his mouth slowly, obviously enjoying it. Logan's instincts took over and gripped James' shaft with one hand, the other resting on James' toned leg. He rubbed it a little, realizing it was as soft as a babies bottom.

Logan took his friend's cock out of his mouth for a moment.

"You shave?"

James blushed and looked down at him, "Yeah, I don't like hairy legs. They're gross."

"I guess you wouldn't love mine then."

James smirked, "We can always change that. Though, your hairy legs are hot. It makes you manly."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, now get back to sucking me off. My dick isn't going to suck itself!"

"Whatever you say, Bandana Man." the shorter boy smirked.

Without any reluctance Logan went back to sucking the taller boy off, once again in his mind admiring the soft skin. After a couple minutes, James suddenly pushed Logan back onto the bed.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, you have no idea Logie." James whispered hoarsely.

"J-James wait there's something-"

Logan squeaked as James interrupted.

"HEY! It's Bandana Man."

Clearing his throat, Logan continued on. "O-Okay, Bandana Man. Well uhm..I don't exactly have experience with this sort of...thing."

James' eyes softened a little, understanding immediately. "I guess we don't have to do this then, if your uncomfortable with it.."

"N-No! I mean..I want to. I just thought I'd let you know so you wouldn't uhm..rip me apart." Logan blushed.

A chuckle came from the taller boy, "Mmm, even if I did rip you apart..it'd be a good kind of hurt, Logie. Trust me."

"You've done this before?"

"Of course!"

"..with who?"

"Uh...Carlos isn't as innocent as you think. Trust me."

Logan's eyes widened a little at the thought as he chuckled softly. "Thanks for letting me know that."

The was a moment of silence between them, they just smiled at each other. James spoke up softly, "But I don't love him, like I love you."

"You love me?"

"Duh, Logan. And you say your a _genius_."

"Well, you never gave me any signs or hints. I just thought you weren't that kind of guy. Maybe you were just a little feminine."

"I love _cock_ Logan, and I love _you_. I'm really surprised you didn't see it for all these years!"

"I just denied it in my head. I..love you too."

"Good. Now lets stop with this mushy crap and just fuck."

Logan chuckled once more, and relaxed a little. A couple seconds later he felt something poking his entrance. He took a deep breath as James pushed in slightly. A twinge of pain over whelmed him for a moment as he froze up.

"You okay, Logiebear?"

"M-Mhm. Just..move. I'll b-be fine."

James did as he was told and pushed the rest of his length in. He then stopped to let his lover get used to his member inside of him. His signal to continue was when Logan started to grind against his cock gently, obviously wanting more.

"Ready for the ride of your life, bitch?"

"You fucking know it, Bandana Man."

James smirked while pulling out slowly then slamming hardly back into the dark haired boy.

"FUCK!"

"Mmm, tell me you like it." James demanded as he took the bandana and wrapped it around Logan's cock. He slowly began to stroke him, knowing the fabric would give him some sort friction.

"A-Ah..I love i-it!" Logan whined.

"Fuck, you're so tight!" the taller boy kissed Logan heatedly for a moment as they both kept their pace. It was a little sloppy, but they didn't give a damn. At that moment it was just pure lust, and they we're totally fine with that.

James tightened his grip on his lover's cock, noticing the precum soaking some of the fabric of the bandana. "Who's cock do you love, Logie? Tell me who's."

"Bandana man's cock!" the shorter boy cried out desperately, feeling his body beginning to reach it's peak. He noticed as James' thrust quickened, that he was near too. Who could blame them? They just made each other so fucking hot.

"I'm gonna cum in you so hard, fuck! Logan, you have no idea."

Logan's breathing increased, "I-I know, I want you to! Please!"

All you could hear was skin slapping onto skin, heavy breathing, and loud whiny moans. Thank god they were home alone.

James' thrust came to a halt as he stopped, his member was buried deep inside of the dark haired boy.

"FUCK!" he called out as he came.

It didn't take long for Logan to follow, they both cried out each other's names.

"JAMES!"

"LOGAN!"

The taller boy collapsed onto his lover, hanging off of him a little. His breathing was uneven as he ran his fingers through Logan's hair.

"So..how was that for your first time, babe?"

Logan looked over at him breathless as a smile crept onto his face, "Let's just say..your my hero."


End file.
